Tomoya Tomita
Tomoya Tomita is a video game composer. He started in Konami in 1988, where he would work on various games including the Castlevania and Goemon series. In 2005, he joined Good-Feel along other former Konami members, where he composed for various Nintendo titles such as Wario Land: Shake It!, Kirby's Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Woolly World. In 2017, Tomoya Tomita left Good-Feel and became a freelance composer; however, he is open to collaborate with them again in the future. Game Works * Parodius (1990) - Sound * The Lone Ranger (1991) - Sound Design * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project (1991) - Sound Design * Pop'n TwinBee (1993) - Sound Design * Ganbare Goemon 2 (1993) - Sound Design * Animaniacs (1994) - Sound Design * Ganbare Goemon 3 (1994) - Sound Design * Castlevania: Dracula X (1995) - Sound Design * Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (1997) - Sound Director * ''Castlevania'' (Nintendo 64) (1998) - Sound Director, Sound Effect * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness (1999) - Sound Director, Sound Effect * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon (2001) - Sound Producer * Konami Krazy Racers (2001) - Sound Producer * Wario Land: Shake It! (2008) - Music, Sound Effects * Looksley's Line Up (2010) - Sound * Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) - Music & Sound Effects * Wii Play: Motion (2011) - Music & Sound Effects * Mii Force (2013) - Music & Sound Effects * Battleground Z (2014) - Music & Sound Effects * Yoshi's Woolly World (2015) - Music & Sound Effects * Slot Car Rivals (2016) - Music & Sound Effects * Market Crashers (2016) - Music & Sound Effects * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World (2017) - Music & Sound Effects Song Credits Unless otherwise noted, these credits were taken from Tomita's remastered uploads to his personal YouTube channel, which have been removed ever since. Wario Land: Shake It! * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Aboard the Sweet Stuff -- Composition & Arrangement * Escape from Aboard the Sweet Stuff -- Composition & Arrangement * The Pirate Shop -- Composition & Arrangement * Whoopsy Desert -- Composition & Arrangement * Disturbing Tomb -- Composition & Arrangement * Foulwater Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Gurgle Gulch -- Composition & Arrangement * Rollanratl Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Just Plains -- Composition & Arrangement * Wavy Waters -- Composition & Arrangement * Mt. Lava Lava -- Composition & Arrangement * Sneak Peak Return -- Composition & Arrangement * Savannah Valley -- Composition & Arrangement * Lowdown Depths -- Composition & Arrangement * Hot Roderick Cave Race VS -- Composition & Arrangement * Wreck Train -- Composition & Arrangement * Stonetooth Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * Its-all Mine -- Composition & Arrangement * Stonetooth Cave Part 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Neon City -- Composition & Arrangement * Derailed Express -- Composition & Arrangement * Ropey Jungle -- Composition & Arrangement * Windbreak Bay -- Composition & Arrangement * Airytale Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Launchpad Labyrinth -- Composition & Arrangement * Soggybog River -- Composition & Arrangement * Riverbloat Rapids -- Composition & Arrangement * Prism Prison -- Composition & Arrangement * Bloomsday VS -- Composition & Arrangement * Mount Bighill -- Composition & Arrangement * Bamboozle Village -- Composition & Arrangement * Creep Blue Sea -- Composition & Arrangement * Slipshod Slopes -- Composition & Arrangement * Freezing Fields -- Composition & Arrangement * Bad Manor -- Composition & Arrangement * Boogie Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement * Large Fry Cook-Off -- Composition & Arrangement * VS the Shake King -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Composition & Arrangement Kirby's Epic Yarn * Patch Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Kirby's Pad -- Composition & Arrangement * Apt. 102 -- Composition & Arrangement * Grass Land -- Composition & Arrangement * Fountain Gardens -- Composition & Arrangement * Flower Fields -- Composition & Arrangement * Rainbow Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Big-Bean Vine -- Composition & Arrangement * Weird Woods -- Composition & Arrangement * Dusk Dunes -- Composition & Arrangement * Lava Landing -- Composition & Arrangement * Cool Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * Dino Jungle -- Composition & Arrangement * Treat Land -- Composition & Arrangement * Toy Tracks -- Composition & Arrangement * Mushroom Run -- Composition & Arrangement * Melody Town -- Composition & Arrangement * Water Land -- Composition & Arrangement * Splash Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Blub-Blub Ocean -- Composition & Arrangement * Secret Island -- Composition & Arrangement * Deep-Dive Deep -- Composition & Arrangement * Snow Land -- Composition & Arrangement * Snowy Fields -- Composition & Arrangement * Cozy Cabin -- Composition & Arrangement * Mt. Slide -- Composition & Arrangement * Frosty Wheel -- Composition & Arrangement * Stellar Way -- Composition & Arrangement * Outer Rings -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Composition & Arrangement Yoshi's Woolly World * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Welcome to Yoshi's Woolly World! -- Composition & Arrangement * Bounceabout Woods -- Composition & Arrangement * Sponge Cave Spelunking -- Composition & Arrangement * Knitty-Knotty Windmill Hill -- Composition & Arrangement * Shy But Deadly -- Composition & Arrangement * Clawdaddy Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Across the Fluttering Dunes -- Composition & Arrangement * Duplicitous Delve -- Composition & Arrangement * Spiky Stroll -- Composition & Arrangement * Lava Scarves and Red-Hot Blarggs -- Composition & Arrangement * Yoshi and Cookies -- Composition & Arrangement * Scarf-Roll Scamper -- Composition & Arrangement * Fluffin' Puffin Babysitting -- Composition & Arrangement * A-Mazing Post Pounding -- Composition & Arrangement * Monkeying Round and Round -- Composition & Arrangement * Sunset at Curtain Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Spooky Scraps! Don't Get Spooked! -- Composition & Arrangement * Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Underground) -- Composition & Arrangement * Frozen Solid and Chilled -- Composition & Arrangement * A Little Light Snowfall -- Composition & Arrangement * Up Shuttlethread Pass -- Composition & Arrangement * Lair of the Smooch Spiders -- Composition & Arrangement * Vamoose the Lava Sluice -- Composition & Arrangement * Kamek's Last Ditch Fly-By -- Composition & Arrangement * King Bowser's Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * King Bowser's Castle: Halls -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: World 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: World 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: World 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: World 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: World 5 -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: World 6 -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: World S -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful World of Wool: Goal -- Composition & Arrangement * Fort Course -- Composition & Arrangement * Special Course -- Composition & Arrangement * Transformation -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Big Montgomery -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Knot Wing the Koopa -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Burt the Bashful -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Bunson the Hot Dog -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Ms. Cluck the Insincere -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Naval Piranha -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Snifberg the Unfeeling -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Baby Bowser -- Composition & Arrangement * Craft Island -- Composition & Arrangement * World 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * World 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * World 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * World 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * World 5 -- Composition & Arrangement * Yoshi Hut -- Composition & Arrangement * amiibo Hut -- Composition & Arrangement * Scrapbook Theatre -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement External Links * Official website * Youtube Channel Interviews * VGMO (2017) * Hey Poor Player * Gaming Reinvented Category:Composers Category:Sound Directors